


How Irondad and Spiderson should have happened!

by UnintelligentSpazz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Irondad, Other, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, can we all agree that canon sucks?, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnintelligentSpazz/pseuds/UnintelligentSpazz
Summary: I just thought there was so much more to this relationship that could have been explored and I'm still pissed that we got nothing from it(I don’t know why, but I had an uncontrollable need to share this, I apologize)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	How Irondad and Spiderson should have happened!

**Endgame:*Morgan wakes up in the middle of the night*  
** **Morgan:** tell me a story  
**Tony:** *tells a story about spider-man* (Morgans big brother)

 **Endgame:*Scott, trying to convince Tony to help him create time travel, but Tony says no*  
** **Scott:** it must be so easy for you to say “no”, you didn’t lose anyone like the rest of us!! Your girl was still here, your best friend was still here, hell, even your driver...person was still here! You didn’t lose anyone, did you Tony?!  
**Tony:** *stares hard*  
**Scott:** *scoff!*......I guess even if you did... they weren't important enough to give it a shot. 

********

**Endgame:** (I would hope someone would ask Tony why he changed his mind about giving time travel a try, and I think it would be Clint.)  
Clint: I’m doing this to bring back my family….why are you doing this, Tony? Who did you lose?  
Tony:...my kid

********

**Far From Home:** *Beck and Peter, talking in that bar place*  
Beck: What do you want, Peter Parker?  
Peter: “What do I want?” I want people to stop dying! That's what I want! (Pete's lost his parents, his uncle, and now Tony)

********


End file.
